


Finger Guns and All

by dreamersdeservebetter



Series: Clexa Oneshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Wedding, tumblr prompt oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersdeservebetter/pseuds/dreamersdeservebetter
Summary: It's their wedding day and there's always a little time to reflect on how far they've come. In some ways everything has changed, but some things never will, thank goodness.





	

“Hey, bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony and all but I-”

Clarke stops at the door, stunned by the vision before her. The bridesmaids smile and quickly excuse themselves to give the couple some privacy, squeezing past Clarke, who stands frozen in the doorway. Lexa’s in front of a long oval mirror, a bouquet of wildflowers clutched in her hands, and she smiles timidly at Clarke’s reflection.

“Hi.” Her voice is soft and it brightens the already-sunlit room. Clarke finally snaps out of her trance and enters the room, seeing nothing but Lexa. Lexa in white. Lexa with her hair swept over her shoulder. Lexa with green eyes shining. Lexa, her bride.

“Hi yourself. You- you’re…”

“Pretty?” The brunette supplies, eyes crinkling around the corners as her smile grows.

“Beautiful,” Clarke breathes. “Enchanting. Wondrous.” She steps closer, twining her arms around Lexa’s midriff. “Sweet as the day I met you.”

She presses a kiss to the back of Lexa’s neck as the other bride laughs breathlessly.

The blonde woman continues kissing her, nudging her nose into dark hair, breathing her in. Lexa giggles as Clarke nuzzles her ear, soft kisses trailing closer to her lips.

“ _Clarke_ ,” she admonishes gently. But she gives in, capturing her fiancee’s lips in an indulgent kiss, one hand on Clarke’s arms encircling her waist, and one reaching back to cup her cheek as they kiss.

She pulls away and drinks in the heavy-lidded look that her kisses still coax from the besotted woman, followed by a pout that suggests Clarke didn’t have quite have her fill. Lexa smiles, pressing an affectionate kiss to her lover’s cheek.

“Octavia spent so long on our makeup and you’re smudging your lipstick, sweetie.”

“Can I help it when you look at me with those eyes and that smile? Lexa Woods, you’ve got me hooked,” There’s a beat and she beams, adding, “And you have me hook line and sinker.”

Lexa blushes and Clarke grins goofily at her. “Your mushy romantic side is showing, Clarke.”

“Seems like you bring that out in me a lot.”

Clarke tips her head, leaning against Lexa and smiles at their image in the mirror. Lexa’s eyes widen, and her hand tightens around Clarke’s arm. She sighs.

“We fit together perfectly.”

“Who’s the mushy romantic now?”

“Still you.”

“I know.”

“I can’t believe we’re here after all this time.”

“Yeah. You remember how we first met?”

Lexa laughs, still blushing. “God, how could I forget? I was a wreck.”

“A cute wreck. I’m marrying this wreck today.”

“You are.”

***

_...7 years earlier..._

“You’re staring again, heart-eyes.” Raven kicks Lexa under the table and Lexa nearly spills her coffee.

“What- I- What are you-”

“Cut the crap, Woods. You tried. Words aren’t your thing right now. Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“Who?” Lexa responds lamely, eyes already drifting back to the girl in question.

“Clarke. The girl you’ve been mooning over for like 3000 years? We come in here every Wednesday just so you can creep on her.”

“Wh-,” Raven levels her with a death glare and Lexa shuts up. She groans, running a hand down the side of her face, and rolls her eyes back toward the girl curled up on the couch along the wall. “She’s so pretty, Raven.”

“I have eyes, buddy.” Her deadpan answer prompts an eye roll of a different sort and the mechanic shrugs. “So?”

“So what?”

“When are you getting your bubble butt out of that chair and onto her lap?”

Lexa blanches at the suggestion and suddenly decides that the coffee grounds on the table require study in uninterrupted silence. Raven disagrees.

“Okay nerd-face. I’m gonna head out since you’re clamming up worse than Anya. Which is saying something. She’s practically permanently sealed.” Pulling on her red jacket, she grabs her stuff, heading for the door. Lexa lets out a sigh of relief. Until she sees Raven deliberately re-route, making a beeline for the girl on the couch. She sees Raven speak, and the girl looks up smiling politely at first, but then engaging when something the mechanic says snags her attention.

“Raven-!” She gasps, hurriedly gathering her things and nearly tripping over herself to stop whatever madness is unfolding.

She gets to the table just in time to hear, “-for like ever now, maybe you two could talk. She’s- oh.” Lexa grits her teeth in a terrifying half-smile as she grips Raven’s arm.

“ _RAVEN. Hi._ What’s going on here?” She whisper-shouts, and Raven sighs dramatically.

“Hey we were just talking about you, _Lexa_. Lexa,” Raven steps back, indicating the girl on the couch who is watching their interaction with an amused smirk. A very attractive smirk. “This is Clarke. Clarke, this is my idiot friend Lexa.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lexa,” Clarke sits up, extending a charcoal-smudged hand toward the flustered brunette. Her voice has a pleasant rasp to it that makes Lexa’s skin prickle. She takes former mystery girl’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you too, Clarke.” The word fits in her mouth like it belongs there and Clarke offers her a lazy smile.

“So I. You- Do you come here often?”

Clarke lets out a husky laugh and Lexa can feel her cheeks burn. “Raven tells me you two come by a lot. So you must have seen me here before.”

“Oh sure. I mean. Yes,” _What is happening_. She takes a deep breath.

“Can I just start over?? I’m not usually this… terrible. At everything. But you’re pretty and it’s intimidating when you’re sitting there looking at me all blue eyes and pretty smile and yeah.” She ends in a rush, internally bemoaning her usage of the word pretty twice.

Clarke smirks, biting her lip. “You like my smile?”

“I do.” Lexa is beet-red at this point, matching her flannel which seems uncomfortably warm now. “And your eyes.” _Stupid, stupid! She knows that!_

“Good genes. I’ll be sure to let my dad know you do,” Her eyes sparkle and Lexa thinks maybe she hasn’t blown it just yet.

“Look, I- I’m not usually very forward, but I’ve been _encouraged_ ,” She emphasizes the word, glaring pointedly at Raven, who shrugs unapologetically. “So here I am. I don’t want to assume- if- are you into women?”

“Who isn’t these days?” Clarke laughs again and Lexa can feel her knees go weak.

“I’m bi and proud. Guys and girls alike and everyone in between. As long as we…,” She looks up at Lexa through a veil of lashes and Lexa swallows thickly. “Make a connection.”

“And yourself? Are you into women?” Clarke sits back, crossing her legs at the knee, her tight black skirt riding up to reveal a fair amount of smooth pale skin. A muscle in Lexa’s jaw tics and Clarke gives her a slow smile, wrapping the awestruck girl further around her finger.

“I am,” breathes Lexa, still blushing. “Very much so.”

“Well then Lexa, how would you like my number?”

Her green eyes go wide and Clarke flashes her a brilliant smile. “You- really?”

“Only if you want it.” She raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

“Yes! Please. I would love to- if you’re interested.”

“Very much so,” Clarke echoes Lexa’s words, pulling a sharpie from her bag and reaching to tug Lexa closer by her wrist.

She turns the flustered girl’s hand over, expertly uncapping the pen, and hovers.

“Is this okay?” She studies Lexa’s face, looking for signs of discomfort. The brunette simply nods, unable to form words, and Clarke presses her pen tip to the skin of Lexa’s inner arm.

The ink blooms on her arm in purposeful strokes, tattooing her with the possibility of things to come. Clarke signs her name last, as if staking her claim, and adds a tiny heart to top it off.

“So Lexa,” Clarke turns to recap the pen, releasing Lexa’s arm, and she feels the the absence of the other girl’s touch like it’s burned into her skin. When she turns back, Lexa is staring at the writing on her arm as if it may flutter away at any moment.

“Don’t bother waiting three days. I want to hear from you. If you want me.” She adds coyly, and isn’t prepared for the hungry look in Lexa’s eyes when they meet her own.

“Of course,” Lexa’s voice is low and Clarke almost shudders at the sound of it.

Lexa quickly snaps out of her daze and reverts to her former awkwardness, unsure of how to proceed. She runs a hand through her dark hair, looking shyly at the blonde woman.

“So I’ll catch you later? You know, I can just…” Lexa hesitates for a long second, shifting uncomfortably, then proceeds to cock her thumbs back, addressing the grinning girl with rapidly alternating index finger-pointing. “….shoot you a text.” She ends the sentence lamely, hands dropping to her sides and immediately grimaces.

“No three-day rule?”

“You betcha,” Lexa finds her hands making the same corny gesture as before and she stops abruptly, blushing a deep red.

Clarke’s blue eyes are shining when Lexa blurts out, “Okay bye Clarke see you later!” Then bolts for the door.

FUCK.

“Je-sus, Lex. What was that?” Raven trails after her down the street.

“She just- I’m so- You-,” she trails off, staring into space.

“Did you seriously just-,” Raven mimics Lexa’s hand gesture, “Finger gun your way out of there?”

“I DON’T KNOW, RAVEN. What the fuck just happened?”

Raven opens her mouth to say something snarky, but closes it when she sees Lexa’s genuinely crestfallen expression. She smiles kindly, shaking her head, and wraps an arm around her friend’s hunched shoulders. “You got a pretty girl’s number, that’s what.”

It take a second for the Lexa to relax, but her face softens as she looks over at Raven’s affectionate smirk.

“You did good, Woods. She liked you.”

“She did, I guess. You really think she did?”

“I know it. In fact…” The mechanic pulls her phone out, it’s screen already lit up by several texts. “I have proof.”

“Wait how did you get her number before me?”

“Because I’m smooth af, Woods,” Raven states bluntly, followed by a wink. “You’re lucky I’m not after your girl.”

With a few taps, she opens the screen to showcase the recent messages.

 **Clarke [6:01 PM]**  
Hey Raven, it’s Clarke

 **Clarke [6:01 PM]**  
Thanks for coming over and talking to me, you seem really chill

 **Clarke [6:01 PM]**  
By the way, your friend’s really cute

 **Clarke [6:02 PM]**  
You can tell Lexa I said so

**Clarke [6:02 PM]**  
I’m looking forward to her *finger guns* text ;) 

Raven laughs aloud at her dismayed expression, quickly buried in her hands with a groan. The mechanic continues chuckling, rubbing Lexa’s back in a show of support as they walk back to their apartment.

***

The rest of the preparations are a blur, a flashing blur of bridesmaids and sniffling best men. It’s been a long time coming and so much worry and planning put into this wedding, but everything really does fall perfectly into place once they’re at the ends of the aisle.

Abby and Anya are giving the brides away today, and they walk down the long aisle toward one another, Clarke beaming and Lexa blinking back tears. Finally meeting in the middle, Lexa lets out a breathless “wow” and Clarke gives her a watery smile, her heart overflowing.

They barely remember the words exchanged, vows already promised to one another a hundred times over. But they reach the end and neither has ever meant any words more than the simply uttered “I do.”

“The brides may kiss.” 

They do, far too tenderly, and the assembled guests send up a roaring cheer. 

The evening is a whirlwind of dancing, laughter and champagne. Their bouquets are thrown to a sarcastic Anya and an elated Octavia, whose boyfriend Lincoln’s grin suggests that the bundled flowers may well be a good predictor of their future. 

When it finally winds down, the newlyweds drive off to start their honeymoon in a beautiful seaside villa, all open patios and billowing white curtains. 

As soon as they set foot in the house Clarke has her wife, _her wife_ , pressed up against the wall and is kissing her slowly, sensually. 

They make their way to the bedroom, unhurried, and always touching. Clarke kisses her adoringly, in a state of sheer wonder at the feel of smooth skin beneath gentle hands. Lexa makes a small sound at the back of her throat that might be her wife’s name, and suddenly Clarke needs more. 

They fall into bed, pulling sheets off mattress corners and lost in one another for hours on end. 

Much later, they lie tangled together in the afterglow, moonlight flooding the room. Lexa is giggling, giddy from the events of the day and the warmth in her chest. 

“What is it, love?” 

“I was remembering how we met. How did you ever fall for me?” 

“You were so cute. And sweet. And funny.How could I not, you dork?” Lexa laughs again and Clarke can’t help but kiss her. 

A while later, they’re spooning and Clarke giggles. “Hey Lexa?” 

“Yeah?” When Clarke doesn’t answer right away, Lexa turns around to face her, puzzled by the goofy smile plastered on her face. 

“You’re mine, right?” 

“Of course, Clarke. And you? Are you mine?” 

At this, Clarke collapses into a fit of giggles, wiping away tears when she finally recovers. Lexa’s confused, but charmed and she quirks an eyebrow at her wife questioningly. 

Clarke almost cracks up again, but she gets ahold of herself. 

“Ask me again.” 

“Clarke Griffin, are you mine?” 

Clarke gives her a mischievous look, tongue caught between her teeth, and brings her hands up, index fingers pointed at Lexa. 

“You betcha, babe.” She responds gleefully, her words interspersed with the rapid hand gesture. 

“You. Did. Not.” Lexa gasping in disbelief, laughing as she tackles the love of her life. “You DORK!” 

They tussle for a minute, still bubbling over with laughter, and finally settle down. They are once again intertwined and smiling softly as sleepy blue eyes meet green. 

“You’re my wife,” Lexa whispers.

“I am.”

“And I’m yours.”

“You are.”

“Forever and always, sweetheart. You’ve got me. Finger guns and all.”

They’re both smiling when they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr- This was a post-US election oneshot. The prompt was submitted to @fluff-farm, a collective of a few of us Clexa writers for the purpose of providing positivity to those of us who are in need of some in the current political climate. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
